Quest:The Winds of Mount Stonejaw
General Information There are some people even the Legendary Mage Hurenon fears. Tips Fighting the Ice Warriors requires much higher MR than the Magical Ice Block and is optional, but it is very rewarding. Prerequisites * Owning a Residence, completing Cleanup and A Secret Shared * Owning a Quickstone and completing The Dream of the Iron Skull. * Using your Quickstone in the special basin in the Hidden Lair * Completing A Midnight Visitor Walkthrough Your dreams are troubled one cold evening as you sleep in your residence. Waking, you hear the sound of something clattering along the passage outside. The Hurtling Rock When you investigate the sound, a rock soars out of a portal and streaks toward you! You can avoid it several ways: * +16 XP to Telekinesis(60+) * +16 XP to Fortification(60+) * +16 XP to Shadow Magic(60+) * +0 XP if you Attempt to dodge the hurtling rock... The Climb After entering the portal, you find yourself climbing Mount Stonejaw and get a The Magical Ice Block Once you climb into the cave at the mountain top, you find a strange sight indeed. Encased in a frozen cube of glowing blue ice is the green-robed figure of Archmage Hurenon of Ryorsial! You need to free him from the enchanted block of ice. * *You can (and should) flee from this fight, and on the second game screen after each retreat Hurenon will heal you if you're at one-half or less of your maximum SP. The amount healed is in the range of 38-101. After he heals you, or if he does not heal you, you find yourself again facing your foe, though it is weakened by your previous battles. There is text describing its condition: **The block of ice is somewhat chipped. Still over 3,750 SP **The block of ice is battered. Still over 2,500 SP **The block of ice is heavily damaged. Still over 1,250 SP **The block of ice is almost destroyed. On it's last quarter of SP * You get +1,024 General XP and +128 XP to AS&P after freeing Hurenon from the ice. The Ice Bolt Before you can ask Hurenon what is going on, a scowling dark-haired man hurtles a bolt of sharpened ice toward you. You can avoid it several ways: * +24 XP to Shadow Magic(70+) * +24 XP to Fortification(70+) * +16 XP to Elementalism(60+) * +0 XP if you attempt to dodge the bolt of ice... The Ice Warriors The dark-haired mage quickly retreats into the churning vortex that brought him here. You can follow him or not. If you do you face 6 Ice Warriors. * * * * * * * You get +1,024 General XP and +128 XP to AS&P for defeating all 6 Ice Warriors. At 116MR, the first warrior can be difficult, but you CAN flee. If you succeed, you jump straight to below chance at mage. The Fading Mage After defeating the ice warriors, your silent, unknown foe suddenly begins to fade from view. You have one last chance to prevent his escape... * +8 XP to Telekinesis(50+) * +8 XP to Archery(50+) * +0 XP if you attempt to strike him before he vanishes... * Any Success above also gives +64 general XP * If you choose to do nothing, or if you fail - you gain nothing. Despite your best efforts, the dark-haired mage escapes. Reopening the Gate Regardless of whether you followed the mage or not, the end result is the same. Together with Hurenon, you attempt to reopen the gate that brought you here. * +128 general XP * +256 XP to Gating (Gating ability of at least 52 seems to be required. If you don't have a high enough level, you won't even see this part of the quest.) Rewards * 16 XP to Telekinesis(60+) or Fortification(60+) or Shadow Magic(60+) for avoiding the rock. * 1,024 General XP and 128 XP to AS&P after freeing Hurenon from the ice. * 24 XP to Shadow Magic(70+) or Fortification(70+) or 16 XP to Elementalism(60+) for avoiding the ice bolt. * 1,024 General XP and 128 XP to AS&P for defeating all 6 Ice Warriors. * 64 General XP and 8 XP to Telekinesis(50+) or Archery(50+) for the parting shot on the dark-haired mage. * 128 General XP and 256 XP to Gating for reopening the Gate. * 1,024 General XP and 128 XP to AS&P for completion.